Patricia Lauren Thompson
by Warped Mentality
Summary: When Patty's worst fear is now reality, there is only one way out. ONESHOT


Patty took a look in the mirror. Her blue bloodshot eyes, her pale sickly skin stared back at her. Fresh tears rolled down her wet cheeks. She turned her head away from her reflection. She hated herself. It made her sick to look at herself now. A vile feeling rose up her throat and Patty leaned over to the toilet, letting the bile out of her system. Wiping her mouth with a towel, Patty's legs shook, and she fell down. She wiped her eyes.

"Why…?" she rasped. Patty began to curl up into a ball. Clutching her clammy body, she recalled why she was even crying.

Liz was dead.

Elizabeth Naomi Thompson was dead.

The thought of her dead sister made Patty cry even more. The only person left in her life who truly loved her was now gone.

Kid had died earlier that year of a terrible mistress, cancer. Not even his body's shinigami power could stop the aggressive cancer. Patty had had enough trouble getting over his death. Kid had saved her.

Liz and Patty then were appointed as a meister and weapon team. Liz had acted as meister. Patty sobbed harshly. They were a great duo, but they just weren't the same without Kid. And then…one day when Liz and Patty were out on a mission, the Kishin egg who they'd been assigned to cut Liz pretty deep. Patty was worried, but her big sister was strong, so she dismissed it. They defeated it, but Liz got worse from then on.

She had begun to get dizzy spells during training sessions, and after that, fainting spells. It had turned out that the claws of that beast had a large amount of venom secreting from the tips. It was a new virus, and the structure of the virus was too advanced for even Dr. Stein to treat. Liz stayed in the school infirmary, waiting to die.

Two weeks ago, she did. Patty howled at the memory of Liz's beautiful sapphire eyes closing for the last time. It was unthinkable for her. Her big sister was strong…but she wasn't strong enough to keep living.

Patty screamed. The hallways of Gallows Manor echoed her cry, as if mocking her. Patty lifted her head, and stood up. She stared at herself in the mirror. She hated herself. She let Kid die. She let Liz die. She was nothing without them. Patty's head drooped as she remembered some of the things she'd heard people say at school.

"_Did you hear about Patty? How her sister died and all that?_"

"_Yeah, I did. She must be taking it hard, poor thing,_"

"_Harder than you think. I hear she's got all these drawings of her killing herself,_"

"_No way! Where'd you hear that?_"

"_I heard it from Kim. I hope she doesn't kill herself, she's really sweet,_"

"_I know. Just to be honest, though, I'd kill myself too if I lost my sister and my meister. I don't know how I'd survive if they died!_"

"You wouldn't," Patty growled. It was true, Patty had drawn various diagrams of ways to kill herself. There was no way she could live without Liz and Kid. It wasn't going to happen.

"We're a team," Patty said to the ceiling. "If you guys die, so do I." She smiled. She'd get to see Kid and Liz if she died. She quickly flung open the cabinets under the sink. Her eyes landed on the knife she kept under there in case she needed it.

She grabbed it and flipped it open to reveal a nasty looking blade. It was sharp and shiny. Patty saw her reflection in the blade. She began to cry again. It was all over. She'd be at peace at last if she went through with this. She'd finally attain Nirvana.

Though Patty really wanted to do it, she'd need to explain why she did it. Plus, it'd be her last thoughts. She set the blade down and went to go write down her last words.

After about fifteen minutes of writing, Patty returned to the bathroom, where the knife was waiting for her. She cried. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Liz…Kid…I'm coming," Patty whispered. Then, putting all her strength in it, she stabbed herself in the chest.

A familiar orange bike stopped in front of Gallows Manor. Maka let go of Soul's waist and hopped off of the bike.

"Come on, Soul. Patty needs some support, so let's go give her some!" Maka chirped. Soul rubbed his eyes.

"How can you be so cheerful? It's five in the morning," Soul yawned. Maka smacked his head with the flat of her book playfully.

"You shouldn't stay up so late, Soul. Come on, Patty's waiting!" Maka scolded, and headed towards the large mansion. Soul yawned again, kicked the stand from out under the bike, and followed Maka. The doors of the manor creaked open. The house was still neat and tidy, just like it was all the time.

"Patty!" Maka called into the darkness of the mansion.

"She's probably in her room, sleeping. Not all of us are early birds, you know?" Soul suggested. The scythe meister gave her weapon an irritated look, and said nothing as she ascended the stairs to head to Patty's room.

"I gotta head to the bathroom!" Soul shouted at Maka.

"Fine then! Go!" he heard Maka shout back. Soul then hurried up the stairs. Maka was too eager for her own good. She was so smart, and yet she didn't even use her head. Soul smiled coolly. Maka was a dork, but she was his dork.

He opened the door of the bathroom, feeling a little happy to see a toilet. But that happiness quickly turned into horror as he saw what lay on the ceramic floor of the bathroom. Looking back at Soul with lifeless eyes was Patty. She had a knife sticking out of her chest, and blood was everywhere. He began to scream. He soon heard the thud of boots coming his way.

"Soul! I found this in-" Maka was cut short, as she too began to scream at the sight of Patty's dead body.

"Wh-what's going on?" Soul stammered, backing away from the cadaver.

"I-I think I know what's going on," Maka stuttered, and held up a piece of paper, her hand shaking unsteadily as she read aloud,

"_To Whom it May Concern,_

_If you are reading this note, I am most likely dead. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I couldn't live without Kid and Liz. Liz was my everything. We were each other's worlds. And now, I'm at peace. I can finally see them. Don't be sad for me. I'm happy now! If you are scared, don't be. I will cheer you on in heaven in all of your battles. You must face challenges with courage and strength, and do what I couldn't. Don't let go of your dreams. I love you all very much, and I don't want you to end up like me. Keep staying alive._

_Sincerely,_

_Patricia Lauren Thompson_"

Tears began to roll down Maka's cheeks. Soul quickly pulled Maka into a hug, and took one last look at the body of the once happy-go-lucky Patricia Lauren Thompson.

**A/N: Uh, well, this was my first story. I'm sorry it was so sad, but I had sad things on my mind when I wrote this, so don't let it get to you. Please review!**


End file.
